Kingdom Hearts-Re:Boot
by WolfHeart14
Summary: Many different one-shots based on the Vocaloid song Re:Boot. I don't own anything.
1. Wayfinders

Chapter 1 the Wayfinders

These three, were keyblade apprentices and best friends, Aqua, Terra and Ventus, or Ven for short. They all dreamed of becoming Keyblade Masters, a great honor for all of them, but their dreams couldn't always become true.

"I made something for us," Aqua said handing both Terra and Ventus a star-shaped charm.

"What is it?" Ventus asked.

"Wayfinders for us," Aqua said, "and I added a little magic."

"What is it?" Ventus asked.

"An unbreakable connection," Aqua said holding her wayfinder up in the air as Terra and Ventus did the same.

* * *

"Why are there so many stars?" Ventus asked.

"Well Ven, they say that the stars we see are actually other worlds, and the light we see, is the light in people's hearts shining down to us," Terra said.

"I want to see them all," Ventus said taking out his wayfinder again, "I want to see them with you."

"Of course we will," Aqua said.

* * *

Soon, they were able to travel to the different worlds, the one they went together, Disney Town was the last time they would ever travel together. They were enjoying the fun, and eating ice cream, Ventus was standing a bit behind the two, knowing how his friends had enjoyed their space.

"Don't worry Aqua, you'll catch up and maybe pass me and become the master," Terra said patting Aqua hard on her back causing her to drop her ice cream.

"What do you mean?" Aqua said, "We're both equal, no matter what would happen, the three of us will become masters together."

Then with their keyblades summoned, Aqua and Terra were soon fighting each other. While they were, Aqua's wayfinder fell down on top of an open manhole cover.

"Aqua, your wayfinder," Ventus said, but she wasn't listening, Ven made his choice and went to get it, but he never saw it happening.

Right when he didn't expect it, he found out that the manhole cover was slippery because it was wet, and underneath was rushing water. He didn't have enough time to react; Aqua's wayfinder as well as his were in the air.

"Aqua, Terra!" Ventus said, and those where the last words anyone has ever heard from him.

"Ventus! No, it can't be," Aqua said as her wayfinder fell up on Ventus' which the glass has began to crack a bit.

"What? Ventus!" Terra said.

* * *

They couldn't have saved Ventus in time; he already had drowned when they found him. They took his body to the Keyblade Graveyard where above him; Wayward Wind rests with his fractured wayfinder resting with the key chain.

"It was all my fault," Aqua said to herself, leaving, "I never want to see you ever again Terra."

"Aqua wait!" Terra said but she never had listened.

Terra often saw Aqua from time to time but she would never talk to him and would leave with a golden eyed boy.

* * *

Ventus however was never at ease. Although his life had ended, his spirit lived on, only to watch his friends, but he could never help them no matter what, all he could feel was regret that he could have told them what he would do so he could have lived. All he was now was a phantom waiting for his friends to be happy. But that never had happened; the color in him was already fading and day by day, Ven was hoping for his friends' happiness from each other.

Around four to five years later, Ventus' spirit still remained and had solidified and became only a dreary grey hue. A lone Unversed carefully walked up to him, rubbing its head like a cat seeing no response from him. But what caught Ventus' eye was the similar wayfinder he remembered from years ago when he was truly alive, dangling on his belt. Unsure of who he was, Ventus' eyes remained locked on that one wayfinder following it as it went to a building, a research facility of some sort. And Ventus still followed him.

Unknown to Ventus, the man he was following was Terra, on his way to the research facility to help understand the balance between the light and darkness.

* * *

"T…Terra?" a woman said, with slightly longer blue hair than before, Aqua.

Terra saw who it was really, and tried to get out as fast as he could, "Terra… please wait…I'm sorry."

"You…you are?" Terra asked, speaking to her the first time after the incident.

"Yes I am, I'm sorry about how I pinned the blame on you, unlike how Ven would have wanted us to stay friends," Aqua said, "Can we start over?"

"Of course," Terra said, "I've forgiven you from the beginning."

* * *

That evening, they were back at the Land of Departure, looking at the stars, the place where the three of them had became friends at the first place.

"Aqua, do you remember how Ven said how he wanted the three of us to visit all the worlds?" Terra asked.

"I could never forget," Aqua said, "to bad we couldn't."

"Come on, we know enough about the balance, and we could become Keyblade Masters one day," Terra said, "but let's see the worlds, let's visit every one of them, for Ventus."

"Okay, we'll see them, for Ventus," Aqua said taking off her pendant which was her wayfinder.

"So you've kept it as well," Terra said, taking his off of the strap of his belt, "I did as well; I wanted to remember our friendship."

"Of course I did," Aqua said, "I just missed hanging out with you two."

"I did too," Terra said.

* * *

The two of them were unaware that Ventus' spirit was watching them, and smiling. He was finally at ease that his friends' friendship was mended.

"Thank you," Ventus' spirit said, "Terra and Aqua."

Surprised at hearing their long-gone friend, they turned finding only a flash of light at where Ven's spirit stood and disappeared. The next day, Terra and Aqua left the Land of Departure, going to visit all the worlds they could like they said.

At the Keyblade Graveyard, a small brilliance of light came from Ven's cracked wayfinder, when the light faded away, the cracks had vanished. Ven's spirit was at ease.

* * *

**(A/N: Okay, so this is kinda different than how I usually post stories. I kinda want some suggestions of how these one-shots will play out. So the general thing I am requesting is to send in ideas of three groups of friends or three Kingdom Hearts characters and I'll try to write out the story. I'll remember to credit the first person who sends the idea. Also unlike how I normally post stories, this one will be more of a monthly update than a weekly update. Thanks in advance.)**


	2. Sea-salt Ice Cream

Chapter 2 Sea-salt Ice cream

"Come on now Axel, it's your turn," Xion said.

"It's always me who pays for it," Axel said.

"That's because you always lose the bets," Roxas said.

"Of course," Axel said.

A trio of friends, two Nobodies and a Puppet, they were the best of friends. Always finishing their days and missions by going to the Clock Tower for Sea-salt Ice cream. They thought these days would go on for as long as they would live.

* * *

"Hey you know about how if you collect enough Winners from sea-salt ice cream, you get a prize right?" Xion asked.

"Yeah why?" Axel asked.

"Here," Xion said handing them each a small wrapped package, inside was a keychain in the shape of sea-salt ice cream.

"Amazing," Roxas said, "it was the one that was discontinued yesterday."

"I got them yesterday," Xion said holding her own out, "Just so then we could remember our friendship."

"I see," Axel said, "It's an amazing gift."

"We're friends forever," Roxas said as they each held out their keychain.

* * *

The next day Roxas was waiting outside the ice cream shop, waiting for Axel and Xion. He remembered the note he found on his bedroom door at the Castle that Never was.

_ Wait for me at the ice cream shop after our missions. –Axel._

Oddly, when Axel came out, Xion wasn't with him.

"Axel, where's Xion?" Roxas asked.

"I thought she was with you," Axel said.

"No, her mission was at Atlantica, I was at Neverland," Roxas said.

"I only gave you the note, oh no this isn't good, we have to hurry now!" Axel said.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked.

"The reason I gave you the note because future Luxord told me that future me wanted to tell me to remember to tell you guys to meet me as far away from the Clock Tower possible, there is frost all over the ledge where we sit down at," Axel said.

"Why didn't you tell Xion about this?" Roxas asked.

"I thought you two had a mission together," Axel said, "I just hope we're not too…late…no this can't be happening."

"What is, Axel?" Roxas asked.

* * *

When they got there, there was caution tape surrounding the area and blood as well inside the area

"No Xion," Axel said as a gurney passed by, "Will she be okay?"

"Who knows, she fell right from that ledge, we don't know if she'll even survive," one of the paramedics said, "but we'll do our best."

Roxas had noticed her keychain in her hand silently dropping from her grasp, picking it up; he found it having a slight fracture in it. Three days later, they learned that she didn't survive; it was too late, when they went to check on her, she wasn't breathing at all.

Her funeral was small and quiet, mostly the organization members, but other than that, nothing much happened. Slowly, each member left to go do various tasks leaving only Roxas and Axel.

"Axel, consider this friendship over," Roxas said running off.

"Roxas wait!" Axel said, "I'm sorry."

Unknown to them, Xion had materialized close by, but they couldn't see her. Or the sad tears falling from her eyes, proving her heart exists.

"Axel, Roxas," Xion said.

* * *

Day by day, Roxas and Axel saw each other, every day, Axel tried to talk to him but every day, Roxas ignored him. What made it worse was Roxas stopped going to the Clock Tower altogether. Axel always wondered even if he would even show up, always having an extra for him, melting away.

One day Axel found Roxas in normal clothes, everyone surrounding him.

"Larxene what's going on?" Axel asked.

"Roxas is leaving the Organization, apparently he had a good reason that Xemnas agreed to it," Larxene said.

"No, he can't not yet, not now," Axel said trying to get to Roxas before he left.

But when Axel did get there, Roxas had already left, the portal already gone. He was too late.

"Number VIII, I suggest you go start on your mission now before the superior notices how much you've been slacking off," Saix said, "you're worse than Demyx."

* * *

It's been how long, three months? Two years? Anyways it's been a long time since Axel even came close to contact with Roxas.

But one day, Xion was sitting in the Sandlot, now completely solid but in a grey hue as a stray puppy came and nuzzled up on her arm. And then something caught her eye, a small sea-salt ice cream keychain. But why did it catch her eye though? Was from her past life? She had already given up the hope of light and forgiveness, she can't help it, and so she followed the man. Finding it lead up towards familiar steps towards a familiar view, the man was surprised.

Who was he exactly, it was Axel, and he too, left Organization XIII, working at whatever place he could from time to time this time was to test out fire proof equipment, it was a good job, he was given a very good payment seeing how he could take care of the fires with ease so the company wouldn't have to worry about the building burning down. The downside to his new job was that they were almost complete with it, almost ready to start production. Axel in the end, will have to start over and find a new job that could sustain him for long enough.

But no matter what the predicament was, Axel always had the spare munny for Sea-Salt Ice Cream. It didn't matter how run down his house was, he was able to pay for bills, and always, liked to save some munny for ice cream. It was the last thing he had to his friendship with Axel and Xion, Ice Cream.

"Ro…Roxas, is it really you?" Axel asked, "It's been too long."

The man he was surprised about looked at him; they both had changed a lot. Mostly being clothing choice since they only ever saw each other in the coats. Roxas was wearing sky-blue jeans, a cyan shirt with golden-yellow and orange stars that was under a white vest with a checkered stripe and 'X' –shaped zipper and black sneakers. Axel was wearing black jeans with a jade-green belt that stood out; he had on an orange shirt with a flame pattern. Their hairstyles changed as well, Roxas grew his hair out which was now a ponytail but kept a few windswept spikes, while Axel only had slightly grew his out, the spikes that he was once known was fewer than how it was before.

"Axel, how are you?" Roxas asked, continuing to nibble on some Sea-Salt Ice Cream.

"You still enjoy ice cream?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, I haven't had it for a long time though," Roxas said, "So how is your life?"

"I left the Organization," Axel said, "so I've been staying in Twilight Town with a house on my own and always trying to keep just one job just to keep it. What about you?"

"I've been traveling the worlds," Roxas said, "There are more than we'd known if we had stayed in the Organization. I've been training with my keyblade, Master Yen Sid said that sooner or later, I can take the Mark of Mastery Exam."

"That's good news for you," Axel said, "Do you know where you could stay for now?"

"Actually, I don't," Roxas said, "Why?"

"Come on, it may not be much but I do have a home," Axel said, "come on, you can't just stay on the streets tonight. You'll be surprised on what I've been working on."

* * *

After finishing the ice cream, Axel led the way towards his small run-down house. But inside, something was kept to be completed and perfect. At first, Roxas couldn't notice who it was and then finally remembered.

"It's Xion, but how is she here?" Roxas asked.

"It isn't really her," Axel said with regret, "It's more or less a replica of her, I just wanted to forget the sadness, so I was creating this."

"Wait that was her keychain right, the one that looked like the ones she gave us, right?" Roxas asked, "but I thought I had it last. At least until I lost it."

"The very one," Axel said, "I found it in your room. You should have been more careful."

"At least I kept it," Roxas said, "so will she wake up?"

"It's different from the Xion we know," Axel said, "I've tried so many times, but the only way for this Xion to wake up is if she has her own heart, you know I can't do that."

"Maybe you can't but maybe we can together," Roxas said, "Who knows, for Xion?"

"For Xion," Axel said, "now this part I was able to work out, but the rest is just a mystery to me…"

* * *

Xion couldn't believe it; tears were sliding down her cheeks. She finally couldn't believe her friends had forgiven each other.

"Axel, Roxas," Xion said, "Thank you for everything you have given to me."

When they turned around all they saw were shimmering crystals as if made of the pure light often rumored about and two twin thallassa shells.

"Twin thallassa shells, just like in the legends," Roxas said, "we should leave them there, just in case, and place a glass dome over it to protect the spot."

"Agreed," Axel said.

* * *

Their days continued on like that, working to complete the Xion Replica, trying to create for her a heart, eventually only Roxas was successful into awakening the Xion Replica, but time wasn't well for Axel. However though, Xion's spirit was at ease, now with a friend to be with until the other comes to join them.

* * *

**(A/N: I am serious about advice on a trio of friends, I want your opinion on which three I should write next. It could be from Kingdom Hearts of possibly OCs. So please, tell me who you want to see...or not. Anyways, should I do a story spin off of this particular chapter based off of the Vocaloid song Kokoro?)**


End file.
